


Orientation

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shiro and Keith are 18 in this AU, Sibling Incest, no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, keith-shiro!Shiro didn’t stand a chance. When his roommate walked in and Keith introduced himself as Shiro’s boyfriend, his fate was sealed. And maybe that’s for the best. Maybe, now that they were alone, Hunk off somewhere to make new friends, they didn’t have any more excuses.





	Orientation

“Okay, so, I guess I’ll see you guys! Let you know how my adventure goes. Please stay off my bed when you do the do!”

And a little too gleefully, Hunk strode out, shutting the door to the hallway behind himself.

Shiro stared after him, the hand he’d raised in farewell still raised awkwardly, frozen at Hunk’s words. Then he turned to Keith, who was sitting cross-legged on Shiro’s bed, and glared. “You do realize all this innuendo and assumption is entirely your fault, right?”

“I’m supposed to feel bad that he’s assuming exactly what I want him to?”

“Keith, we don’t want him thinking that we’re actually fucking. That won’t go over very well when he finds out the truth.”

“And how is he going to find out? How? He won’t,” Keith said and leaned back on his elbows, sneaker soles trailing arrows of folds in Shiro’s comforter as he spread his legs wide. Shiro was fairly certain that if he were a better man, he would make a big show of stubbornly looking the other way. Instead, he let his gaze trail over the denim stretched across Keith’s lithe thighs. Just like his brother had wanted. Keith continued, more softly, “And if by some fluke he does, they’ll know us well enough not to care by then.”

“And what if they do care?” Shiro asked, walking closer. They’d been playing the look-but-don’t-touch game for so long now that he’d forgotten how to resist.

“Then we don’t need them. I can think of one person I unequivocally need more than people who would care about something stupid like that.”

Shiro finally managed to look away and up into Keith’s eyes.

He never looked away from guilt anymore.

He’d simply had his fill of staring.

Shiro ran his hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his head as he considered his options and Keith's stubborn frown.

“So… What? I’m just going to crawl on top of you, and we’re going to simply lose our virginities to each other on this sunny September afternoon like a couple of horny teenagers that aren’t literally related by blood?” He’d meant to say it sarcastically, but halfway through it had turned painfully honest and desperate.

Keith raised his feet way off the bed, spreading them far apart, and Shiro’s gaze slammed back down to the graceful lines and curves of his lower body. “Only if you want to.”

Shiro stood still, swallowing huge gulps of air.

Then he shucked off his shirt, incensed. He felt irritated with himself, with Keith, with the world at large, and just any and every little thing that had him still standing four feet from the bed instead of smothering Keith’s body with his own.

He emerged from his shirt to find that Keith had sat up in alarm and was already reaching to tug off his shoes.

Shiro struggled with the fly of his jeans, pulling them down, eyes peeled to Keith’s feet being revealed — then his chest — then his hips. No sooner was Keith naked on the bed than Shiro was sliding in on top of him, just as naked, neither of them even beginning to get hard yet, a strange excitement buzzing in the air.

Their faces were too close all at once, Keith’s eyes too wide with indecision, and they both froze, at a loss.

Then Keith lifted his hand, slowly, so slowly, and trailed fingertips across Shiro’s bottom lip.

They’d done that before.

The gesture wasn’t as dangerous as all the things they hadn’t done — all the things that now seemed to settle between them in a solid presence, reminding them of how much catching up they had to do to get to where they’d always longed to be.

Shiro was the one who finally leaned in for their first kiss.

It wasn’t just the first kiss between them, but the first kiss either had ever had. Keith had always been telling him that if he couldn’t kiss Shiro, he didn’t want to kiss anyone, and as much as Shiro had tried to talk him down from such an extremist position… he felt much the same.

The kiss felt strange.

They shouldn’t have done it while both of them were so naked.

They should have kissed first, undressed later, but it was too late, and now the awkwardness of the kiss was deepened with the awkwardness of nudity. Shiro couldn’t stop gloomily and obsessively recalling the clothes that he’d left in a mess on the floor as his lips pushed clumsily against Keith’s.

It was Keith who saved the day, breaking away from the miserable kiss to throw his arms around Shiro’s neck, nuzzling in, running his thighs against Shiro’s thighs and suddenly, Shiro didn’t care about them having no experience and being bad at this because his entire body was electrified. The brush of their hairy legs together awakened every skin cell in his lower body, making him painfully aware of every inch of Keith’s presence and the way that Keith fit against him as he trembled around Shiro.

Keith’s breath — and Shiro could swear his brother was doing it on purpose — billowed in hot waves against the sensitive skin of his neck, and Shiro shuddered as he lowered himself down to come to his elbows, pushing Keith to lie back on the bed. His hands slipped under Keith’s back to hold him in turn, fingers exploring the dip of spine between hard muscle.

They stayed like that for a bit, both sharing this sublime, crippling experience. Shiro thought idly that if Keith was going to start crying, he would too.

But Keith didn’t cry. Instead he shifted his face, and, without any warning, licked a spot on Shiro’s neck and proceeded to suck it.

Shiro gasped, shuddering. “Keith!”

But Keith paid no mind to any potential protests, and kept sucking hard until Shiro yielded, turned his head to the side, and sank lower onto him, their dangly bits squishing together. With a start, he realized that this was probably the most monumental thing they’d breached so far, but with Keith’s mouth on his neck, he couldn’t care as much as he had a moment ago. He couldn’t afford to keep freezing up at every new experience if he wanted to enjoy himself, so he let it go. They could happily enumerate all the firsts they’d toppled today some other time.

Pulling his neck gently out of the hold of Keith’s lips and teeth, he ducked down for revenge, mapping the topography of Keith’s muscle and bone with lips and tongue before himself closing in for a wicked love bite.

How preposterous was this?

Non-sibling couples the world over talk about hiding hickeys and not wanting visible marks. And here they were, in a relationship whose truth had to be hidden, marking each other up with abandon, not a care in the world for how prominently they might be displayed later.

“I’ve decided I’m never going to hide these,” Keith moaned, arching up into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro broke off to kiss the surrounding area. “I was just thinking the same thing,” he said.

They laughed, and Shiro had to pull away to look at Keith because it had seemed like so much had changed when he’d leaped onto the bed, but now, it suddenly became clear that nothing had.

Keith was staring at his mouth again. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Keith, we haven’t even figured out kissing yet!”

“Well, what did you get naked for, then?” And Keith really did look put out, like he’d been certain that they’d jump headfirst into this.

“Well. We were talking about sex, and I was thinking it, but I’m fairly certain it’s obvious we lack a bit of —” he gestured vaguely, “finesse.”

“I don’t care. I want you to fuck me.”

“ _I_ _care_. I don’t want to fuck you until I’ve at least kind of figured things out.”

They glared at each other.

Then Keith said, “Well, I’m getting hard, so are we going to be doing anything, or should I just go get my pants back on?”

“Honestly?” Shiro flushed. “I’d be happy just to… lay here. Like this.”

Keith turned red in reply, his eyes wide once more, the confession catching him off guard.

Then Keith looked away, smiling a little. “That does sound good, actually.” And as though to emphasise, he rubbed their bare legs together again, sending shivers through both of them at the raw intimacy of sharing so much bare contact.

Shiro leaned in to kiss that red mouth again, wondering if he’d warm up to the sensation, and said, “But I also think we could totally start with some handies and it wouldn’t be too much expectations. We can lie around together after.”

Keith’s smile widened and he snuck a hand down from the back of Shiro’s neck to grope his ass. “That sounds perfect.”

Shiro lifted himself up and off, laying himself next to Keith and pulling him so they were facing each other, Keith’s hand shooting down to lightly tug and fondle Shiro like he was afraid Shiro would make him stand on ceremony if he didn’t jump the gun.

Shiro let his hand trail up and down Keith’s hip, feeling the soft skin under his bent knuckles as his dick twitched in interest at Keith’s curious attentions. It was only when he’d had his fill of the peach fuzz that he trailed fingers down to Keith’s erection, fondling him lightly, before moving past the balls to run his hand between Keith’s closed thighs, feeling all the warm, soft hair there as he stroked up and down and watched Keith’s dick shift until Keith giggled and shoved him playfully.

Shiro looked up and met Keith’s gaze, and both their smiles slipped off their faces. Another painfully intimate moment settled into the space between their bodies as they found themselves in a reality that had never seemed possible. Shiro watched as Keith’s throat bobbed in a hard swallow before returning to losing himself in Keith’s deep eyes.

“You’re right,” Keith croaked. “I really could spend a day just lying naked with you. Just to know that it’s possible.”

“I think I’d go crazy with it,” Shiro replied in a hushed tone. “Like an existential crisis, wondering how I crossed over to a world where we could be together.”

Keith looked like he might start crying so Shiro leaned over and kissed him, just as clumsy as before, but trying his best to improve it, both of them moving their lips together in a soft mimicry of observed kisses. Shiro tried to move his jaw less and it got a little better. Keith moaned as Shiro cupped his balls, and that too made things better. Shiro chuckled into the kiss and got a soft laugh back.

Then Keith ran his own hand between Shiro’s thighs, and Shiro jumped in surprise.

Keith was grinning again. “Lie back.”

Shiro rolled over indulgently and Keith clambered up and onto him, legs splayed on either side of Shiro’s thighs. He spit into his hand and slicked it over his dick, jerking it quickly. When Shiro caught his eye curiously, Keith only said, “Help me,” and held out his other hand for Shiro to spit in.

Shiro watched with his brows raised as that hand disappeared between Shiro’s thighs, pulling the hair a bit and pinching the skin before the saliva spread around and made the action smoother. Then Keith put his hand to Shiro’s mouth again.

Shiro watched with dawning understanding as Keith worked both his dick and Shiro’s thighs to a wet state and then gripped Shiro’s thighs and pushed them together.

“Hold them tight for me?”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Shiro pointed out with a wry smile, but did as instructed.

“And now I want this,” Keith replied easily, and slid his knees down level with Shiro’s, left hand braced near Shiro’s waist as he guided himself into the gap between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro’s face and chest burned in all the right ways, feeling the cock part his thighs in a mimicry of the other place on Shiro’s body that it could be pushing its way into. He gulped, coming up onto his elbows, seeking Keith, unsure why he needed the assurance. Keith met him halfway, and with a painful bump of their upper lips, they fell into a stilted and very wet kiss. Keith slipped through Shiro’s thighs at a slow pace, Shiro snorting softly at the funny feeling of Keith’s ballsack squishing against him.

With one last trailing bite on Keith’s bottom lip, Shiro fell away, ducking down to again suck on that beautiful neck, determined to leave it marked up from base to jaw to test Keith’s resolution to keep it unhidden.

Dull nails scraped over his ribs and his shoulder blade as Keith draped himself over him, clinging to him as his lower body picked up pace, the slapping sounds between them growing louder as Shiro found a new spot on Keith’s neck that desperately needed a dark bruise, and then Keith was locking up against him, moaning, abdomen rippling as the mess between Shiro’s legs got hotter and stickier.

Keith panted, sliding down Shiro’s body a bit, moving his legs around in an uncoordinated attempt to lift himself before giving up, and, staying with his face smothered in Shiro’s chest, worked his hand in between them, gripping Shiro firmly and stroking, in long, drawn out strokes that had Shiro falling back — first off one elbow, then off the other, as he settled into the mattress, his legs coming to part a little beneath Keith, hips working up into that grip.

He didn’t have any chance of holding out once Keith picked up his pace, squeezing the head hard, lifting himself off Shiro for a better range and kissing all up and down Shiro’s neck in soft, reverent presses of his moist lips.

Shiro came hard, feeling some of it hit his chin as his cock strained to get that very last bit of attention before it let him fall back, limp in every muscle.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Shiro woke to an insistent buzzing on his bedside chest of drawers.

Keith was draped across him in a tangle with the folded over comforter.

Everything was entirely too hot and sticky.

Shiro wouldn’t trade it for the world

He had texts from Hunk, asking if it was safe to come back, and if they wanted to grab dinner with his new friend, Lance. He glanced at the clock to see that they’d slept for almost three hours.

_“How about we meet you there after we shower?”_

Hunk would assume some nympho things from that probably, but…

Shiro smiled.

Keith would be happy to hear that they'd maybe have an even more interesting reputation to live up to than simply boyfriends.


End file.
